Death's Quest
by demigodstories194
Summary: A daughter of goes with a son of and a daughter of , who pushed her into the River Lethe, to go on a quest to do .


**Heyyyyyy! Well, we got a seriously deadly case of writer's block on Daughter of Iris, so we just kind of decided to throw this together. Maybe when we finish both of these fanfictions, we will write a crossover…..IDK. This is actually something we wrote a long time ago, and I'm just posting it now. -so it might not be the best. This is also really short, but I'll post it anyways. Comment if you want us to continue on this fanfiction!**

"Ugh," I moaned as someone nudged my cheek. I was I on a cold bed, but I couldn't remember anything before that.

I heard a lady say " Rise, hero." I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I saw a beautiful yet pale woman.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Persephone. Come, we must go." She left the room, but then looked back to make sure I was following. I got up and followed.

She led me to a balcony, and I saw where I was. The underworld. A flash of memories came flooding into my head. I saw myself fighting a guy at the banks of a milky river. I fell in, and the flashback stopped.

Who was I? Why am I here?

"Child….I'm not quite sure how to say this but….. Do you remember your father?" Persephone said in a raspy yet soothing voice. It sounded almost as though she had been crying.

"My...my father?" I thought that I would certainly remember him, but nada. Did that make me a horrible daughter?

I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing a lacey black top with shoulder cut outs. My dark jeans were stained with something that I hope was Ketchup, but it had the unmistakable smell of coins. I was wearing a choker with silver studs coming out of it - you know, like the type that Abby from NCIS wears. My wavy black hair was pulled into a loose bun with small strands falling out. It was obvious I was goth (the black lipstick was a sure sign of that), but it didn't seem right.

As far as I knew, I was just a school-girl. A 17- no 16 - maybe 18 - year old girl. I didn't even know my own age? That was frightening on a whole new level.

"This might sound weird, but - what is your name?"

I quickly opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I could barely stop the tears that were threatening to roll down my face as I answered, "Hayley."

Sure, that was kind of a lie, but would I look stupid if I admitted that I forgot my own name?

Persephone let out an exasperated sigh. "And that's the truth - the complete truth? Not just what you _think_?"

I couldn't answer, but my silence seemed to show her exactly what she was expecting.

"I can't possibly help you if you create some sort of fake backstory for yourself."

I racked my brain for all my life memories that should be sitting right there, but it was like an empty shelf. Out of desperation, I looked at my clothes again for a clue. I almost missed a small tattoo a bit below my shoulder. It said: Θάνατος. Was I supposed to know what that meant? It looked Greek, but I had no idea what it meant. Considering I'm in the underworld with Persephone, a Greek goddess, I am fairly certain she could translate it for me.

I quickly showed her the tattoo, and she gave a knowing half-smile.

"Ahhhh…..I should have expected as much."

I looked at her to continue, but she just shook her head.

"Time will tell, child." With that, she walked - floated - off of the balcony. I stood there, shocked for a moment. My surprise quickly turned to anger. Why wouldn't she tell me something that she knew about my past.

"Hades to this," I grumbled, "I'll figure it out by myself."

I was almost ready to pull out my phone to put it into Google Translate, when a new voice spoke, saying, "You're a smart demigod. You wouldn't be stupid enough to carry a phone with you."

I jerked around to see a short man standing in the threshold. Only he wasn't exactly a man. I could see through him just fine, but if I focused on his figure I could see him.

My face expression must have been classic because he glared and said with an annoyed tone, "What, you've never seen a ghost before? That's fine, but you can't have the courtesy to say hi to an old friend?"

I froze when he said old friend. A faint smell of sulphur could be smelled drifting from the ghost. A memory came back so quickly, I almost fainted. Flashback:

" _I'm sorry," a man with a red cap said, "I don't think I can save her."_

 _The man wasn't smiling now, but you could clearly see smile lines around his mouth._

" _Try!" yelled a lone woman with curly dark brown hair. "Just try." The woman was completely hysterical._

 _A small baby was lying on the operation table with tubes wrapping all around her._

End of flashback.

I looked again at the ghost. No, it couldn't be. Even though I told myself it wasn't possible, there was no mistaking the flat nose or the kindly smile - even though he was scowling right now - from the doctor with the red cap from the memory.

"You," I stuttered simply.

Suddenly, the man's face relaxed and he said, so quiet it was almost silent, "You almost died that day."

I had no idea how the man knew what I was thinking about, but he seemed quite sure. It took me a moment to put the pieces together - this man saved my life. Did that mean we were like bound or I was forever in his debt?

Slowly, I nodded, indicating that he was correct about which memory had just came back.

"Normally, being in the underworld slows the process of memories returning - if memories return at all. Strange…..memories usually only come back to gods, titans, or giants. You must be one powerful half-blood. In your case, the underworld seems to be drastically speeding up the process. I wouldn't believe it unless I was here."

"Um…..what's like your um name?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

He sighed and said, "Henry. Now they call me old Henry and you can guess why. I'm assuming that you are going to ask my how I died, yes? Well, it was about two years after you were born and I heroically saved you."

I snorted when he said heroically, but he decided to ignore me.

"Yes, well I had another case similar to yours. This child wasn't as lucky. When I told the parents that their baby had died, they promptly killed me. Horrible mess. My blood wouldn't stop flowing since they shot me about 20 times - in different places - before the police came."

I must have had a disgusted look on my face because suddenly, a wheezing sound came out of Henry. After a moment, I realized it was a laugh.

"Well, I still have the wounds from when I died. I was dead right after the first shot, so only one is visible. My laugh sounds like I'm dying and my voice sounds scratchy because they shot the back of my head. My tongue got practically ruined. My throat also is damaged, but that's not important."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little man, Henry. An idea sparked in my head.

"Henry, if you helped me live, you would probably know my name, right?"

"Uh, well yeah I do."

I waited patiently for him to tell me, but after a moment, I heard a sound not unlike his laugh come out of him. After a moment, I realized he was snoring. Gently, I shook him awake.

By that, I mean I slapped him.

"GET UP NOW!"

With a start, he woke up. He suddenly remembered by question, and he said, "Raven."

At first, I didn't understand what he meant. Raven? What? Then I realized he was talking about my name. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach - I can't explain it. I knew that he was definitely telling the truth. "Raven!" Someone whisper shouted from around the corner. "Raven!" They hissed, louder this time. I followed the voice. As I turned the corner, I saw a boy my age (whatever it was) with dirty blonde hair and a girl with fiery red hair. The girl was wearing handcuffs.

"RAVEN!" The boy hugged me. "I'm starting to get sick of asking this, but who are you?" He stepped back looked at me. His eyes were the color of the sky before a sunset. "It's Caleb, don't you remember?" His eyes looked sad and worried. "I really don't remember anything." Caleb turned and glared at the girl and said, "You pushed her into the river Lethe, didn't you Ivy!" She swung her foot and picked at the zipper of her jacket. "Maybe a little."

 **Well, this ending isn't the best, but I hope you enjoyed anyways! Comment if you think we should continue!**


End file.
